


Elite Enid

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All about Enid, Alphabet Aerobics (sort of), Crack, E's, Super short so be prepared, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Elite Enid alphabet aerobics.





	Elite Enid

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> My purpose on here is to give you all kinds of crack so you can have an extra skip in your day. For all those who loves crack, I'm your girl (i think)!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Marie Ann

#  **Aaaaannnnddd… START!**

Elite Enid is enormously enlightening,  
She hates Edward and that's only the beginning.  
Enid hates engineering too,  
That's not surprising.  
Ending this now is also enormously stupid.  
But I'm running out of ideas,  
I could be ending this early,  
Before you eat your first entry.  
Extremely almost impossible to not end this.  
Elite Enid is a bust.  
I shouldn't even thought of doing this,  
But it's to late to end it now even when I feel stupid.  
Enid is shaking her head in extreme disappointment.  
Every line gets even worse than it is already.  
I shouldn't have picked E.  
Even though this was enormously exciting,  
I have to end this now before it gets even worse.  
I hope you enjoyed,  
'Cause I know Enid didn't.  
But she admits even she hates Edward.  
Ask Enid what she means,  
It's not my job to explain.  
Why am I still going,  
Let's finish this entry!

# That was stupid, but OKAY!


End file.
